


Good Triumphs Over Evil

by WaldosAkimbo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angelic Form, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fan Art, M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: For the kinktober gift exchange, this is for kakushimiko on tumblr. They wanted Aziraphale in Angelic form fucking Crowley, and I hope they like it!





	Good Triumphs Over Evil




End file.
